1. Field
The following description relates to a polarizing plate and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing sunglasses include a polarizing film which filters light from the outside by allowing only light incident at a certain angle to be visible. Generally, polarizing sunglasses are used during driving or fishing.
However, when a display panel including a polarizing plate is viewed through polarizing sunglasses, the screen of the display may not be visible due to the perpendicular alignment of the polarizing plate of the display panel and the polarizing film of the sunglasses.
FIG. 1(A) shows a display including a liquid crystal panel 10, an upper polarizer 20 formed on an upper side of the liquid crystal panel 10, and a lower polarizer 30 formed on a lower side of the liquid crystal panel 10. If a polarizing film 40 of the polarizing sunglasses has an absorption axis parallel to that of the upper polarizer 20, a display image can be visible (indicated by the “O” mark on the left side). However, if the polarizing film 40 of the polarizing sunglasses has an absorption axis perpendicular to that of the upper polarizer 20, the display image is not visible (indicated by the “X” mark on the right side).
In an attempt to improve visibility, a polarizing plate as shown in FIG. 6 is usually used as an upper polarizing plate of the display. As shown in FIG. 6, a polarizing plate 4000 includes upper and lower protective films 340 and 320 formed on upper and lower sides of a polarizer 330, respectively; a retardation film 360 stacked on an upper side of the upper protective film 340 via an adhesive 350; and a hard coated-triacetyl cellulose film 380 stacked on an upper side of the retardation film 360 via an adhesive 370 to address low surface hardness of the retardation film 360. The polarizing plate 4000 is bonded to a display panel 300 via an adhesive 310.
The retardation film usually includes polycarbonate, polyethylene terephthalate, cycloolefin films, or the like. However, the polarizing plate prepared in this manner is thick and has low yield.